Cyber DxD
by harby96
Summary: Orphaned Issei becomes the test subject to government experiments giving him an advantage over normal humans.. This is only a trial run to see how it goes so please review fairly. I own nothing from the dxd universe.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back bitches! Yes I know it's been a while since I last came out with anything but work has died down and so I'm left with a lot more time and energy. So I've been wanting to try this out for a while now, basically the main plot doesn't start till 2025, and there's going to be a couple of changes to Issei. Firstly, he's still going to be human however he's going to be enhanced with cybernetics. Secondly he's going to be an orphan (story will straighten that one out). And lastly, I'm giving Issei a second voice inside his head to interact with him and Ddraig. Let's get to it then!**

JGSDFB Tokyo subsea cybernetic research facility, pen 1.

Two scientists over looked the room from behind a concealed window. The room belonged to Issei Hyoudou or as they call him. Subject 1.

"Subject 1's most recent trials prove promising, he's able to take on 3 of our type 3 heavy assault drones, however, his hacking ability has been causing troubles as of late, most of it is harmless pranks like activating the sprinklers in certain places but now I'm not so sure, he's gained access to door controls and has been able to seal off entire blocks before we managed to flush him out." The first scientist said looking out into the well-furnished but ultimately prison like cell.

"I wouldn't worry about it, the new security protocols have been added to keep him out of pen access plus his nanite armament system is heavily restricted to test field conditions." The second scientist spoke as if he had nothing to worry about.

Down in the holding cell Issei was currently pretending to be asleep, pretending being the main word.

'You do realise they're going to notice this sooner or later.' A synthetic female voice called inside Issei's head.

'Yeah but this is different from the female locker room CCTV hack or the involuntary wet T-shirt contests. I'm finally getting out of here E.V.E. tonight is the night.' Issei casually shrugged off his Virtual assistant's reluctant tone.

Issei was hacking the main systems of the base, using back door access that he created for himself during his previous escapades.

'Plus, that file we found last night, I knew it all along but it finally has evidence, they killed my parents so that they could take me as their test subject.' Issei's inner voice sounded pissed so E.V.E. kept quiet and helped him with his tasks.

'Ok, I have access to the door controls to this cell as well as your NAS systems, anything else you need me to unlock?' E.V.E. spoke from the corner of Issei's mind.

'Try and see if you can get my shielding system running as well as my servo-assisted muscles system' Issei ordered as he finished his hack on the dry dock 3 decks below him.

'Success, nanite shield is active as well as SAMS.' E.V.E. replied almost instantly.

"Ok, Showtime." Issei spoke out loud so the scientists observing him could hear. The two of them had looks of sheer terror on their faces as the emergency lighting cut in and Issei's cell door shot open. Within a split second Issei had left his cell and was halfway down the first corridor. A mini map had appeared in the upper left corner of his vision, no doubt E.V.E.s doing. Two guards stood rifles ready waiting for Issei as he rounded the corner to the stairwell.

"Sabre!" Issei shouted, immediately after his right hand was engulfed by a white light, when it died down a sabre was now poised ready to cut down the two guards. Issei jumped over the pair swung his sword twice and landed after a perfect flip. As he entered the stairwell he caught the sight of both guards spraying blood all over the facility's ice white walls as the two of them fell in half. Issei slid down the railing hopping off just one deck above his target.

'E.V.E. flood decks 1-3, seal off deck 4, time we used that ability they gave me.' Within seconds Issei felt the facility shift as E.V.E. opened the airlocks and flooded the base with water. Issei punched down using his servo-assisted muscles and his titanium re-enforced skeleton to lock himself down to the floor. After his floor had completely flooded the corridors lost power except for the red emergency lighting that lead the way to the sub pen below him. He swam along the completely flooded deck filled with the drowned bodies of research staff and guards, not caring for a single one of them as they all had a part to play in his suffering for the past 5 years.

Issei made it to the other side thanks to the research team fitting his modified body with a rebreather system. He keyed in the pass code he set for the door after changing it to prevent the staff from escaping, as the door opened just far enough for him to squeeze through he hit the lock button to seal it and keep the water behind the bulkhead. As he descended he brought up a CCTV feed of the sub pen, his hack from earlier had prepped a sub as a getaway and had locked the controls out till he got there. A section of 20 guards and the base commander as well as the lead researcher were attempting to regain control of the sub and escape, since the sub pens door controls were on a completely separate system from the rest of the complex the top ranking personnel were usually found down on deck 4.

Issei held out his right arm and forged a pistol, he had a number of designs saved in his memory but one he preferred over all else, the Glock Generation 4 was his favourite by far, lightweight but reliable plus it was a really easy gun to make. He crept to the cargo creates near the sub and with the suppressor mod forged onto his gun he quickly picked off the 5 guards on the subs deck. Creeping onto the sub Issei then moved to the rear access hatch, sliding down the ladder Issei wrapped his legs around the guard stood at the bottom and with a twist and a 'click' the guard dropped to the floor dead. As Issei moved forward he eliminated the rest of the guards 1 by 1 until the only ones left were the base commander, the lead scientist and 2 guards that were to pilot the sub.

As Issei entered the bridge he immediately killed the two pilots with his Glock and shot out both of the base commanders arms keeping him from pulling his gun on Issei.

"End of the line, both of you!" Issei said with a cold calculative voice.

"W…Wait subject 1 plea…" Issei pulled the trigger shooting the lead scientist in the leg brining him down screaming in pain.

"The name is Issei, Issei Hyoudou. But you won't fucking remember that, you never did! All you cared about was creating the perfect weapon. Well… here I am!" Issei had lost his cold voice, it was now full of rage even E.V.E. was reluctant to speak out against his killing spree.

"Subject…" was all the lead scientist could get out of his mouth before Issei put a bullet through his head. The base commander was propped up against the periscope frozen in fear as Issei bent down to face him.

The commander screamed out in pain as Issei flash forged a red hot blade and drove it into his shoulder where Issei had previously shot him.

"That was for mom." Issei said withdrawing his blade, then with a look of hatred crossed with frustration he plunged his blade into the other bullet wound on the commanders other shoulder. "And that was for dad." Finally Issei brought his gun back up to the commander's head. "And this one is for 5 years of pain and hell you put me through." Issei unloaded the shot finally finishing what he started less than 20 minutes ago. He had killed every single person on the base and was now free to make his escape.

Pulling the chip that contained E.V.E. from the upper slot hidden beneath a flap of skin on the back of his neck Issei placed the chip into the subs AI slot.

"AI recognised, Enhanced Virtual Entity loading to systems." The computerised voice of the sub spoke as the subs systems fired up.

"I hate being called by my full name." E.V.E. sulked as she gained control of the navigation systems.

"You remember the plan?" Issei asked bluntly.

"Yes, bring the sub up about 500 meters off shore 20 miles south of Tokyo bay, blow it and this base to leave no trace of what happened." E.V.E. recited the plan perfectly as Issei felt the sub begin to move and a detonation timer for the bases power core flashed up on a secondary screen.

Issei's mind now alone without E.V.E. in his head started to think, 'a new life for me, 5 years of suffering finally over, well then, best go home and see what's left. I hear Kuoh is a nice place with an amazing academy, and the girls… oh fuck the girls.'

Issei soon brought his mind back to where it was, he'd just killed over 150 people and that count could have been more if the base staff was at its maximum, but he had no issue with the ones who were away since they were support staff, the 150 that were there were the main culprits.

After arriving at the designated location E.V.E. stopped the engines of the sub and began a countdown till scuttle. Issei pulled his AI from the sub and re installed her in his head, he then scaled the access hatch ladder and brought out the RHIB that was kept inflated with its engine and fuel tank attached for emergencies in a sealed compartment in the base of the conning tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Cyber DxD Normal life … sort of

Issei stood in front of a small 3 bedroom house in North Kuoh, this house was his childhood home, where both he and his parents lived, the house looked like it hadn't been maintained very well over the years. Issei used his NAS to open the lock with a thin blade, reshaping it to the lock to open the door, once inside he took a few steps into the hallway and took off his boots. Everything was how they left it 5 years ago, everything was now coated in a layer of dust, and the smell of rotten food hung in the house, but it could be cleaned up and put back exactly how it was.

'So this is your home?' E.V.E. spoke breaking the silence.

"Was, and will be again, it needs some work done but I'll call it home again." Issei spoke, his voice starting to break from the flood of memories from his childhood. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, everything was rotten the shelves were stained so badly that the fridge itself would have to be scrapped. Issei lifted the fridge out into the back yard which was overgrown and in need of an army of landscapers to fix.

'So I guess dinner isn't on the menu tonight?' E.V.E. pondered from Issei's mind.

"Oh no, I'm eating tonight, but first I need to clean a couple things up." Issei spoke, his voice no longer breaking but rather showing a confidence that he had before. About an hour and a half of cleaning later as well as airing the entire house the smell of rotten food had mostly gone with the air now circulating around the house. Issei sat down and turned on the TV, remarkably the power was still on, probably since his parents had a lot of money saved up in case of unemployment.

It was 6pm and Issei had been watching gameshows for a good two hours, hungry as all hell he got up and started to close all of the windows and opening the vents on top of them.

'Going out are we?" E.V.E. asked trying to see what he was looking for in his implants.

"Well, I have to eat don't I?" Issei started back. He left the house and locked up heading down into the commercial district for something to eat. He found a general store just down the road with an ATM machine round the back. Using his cyber warfare suit he blocked all cameras and moved up to hack the machine. It was hardly a challenge since he was used to hacking a government facility in 5 maybe 10 seconds, and within 3 the machine had started spitting money out at him.

'I promise I'll find a way to give this back some day' Issei apologised as he had just taken the equivalent of $2000 from the ATM. He continued into the city to find a restaurant or a takeaway to have something to eat. It was the end of winter so nights were dark pretty early, but tonight it was nice and warm. Issei had noticed a lot of girls out shopping in the area, all of them wearing the same sort of uniform.

'Kuoh Academy sports those uniforms, since I can see you eyeing them up like a wolf.' E.V.E. cut in.

'I know, when we get back home I'm applying to join, after all I need something to create a cover.' Issei shot back, thankfully the neural link between him and his AI meant he didn't have to speak out loud.

After about 5 minutes Issei found what he was looking for, he found a local pizza takeaway and wasted no time heading there, he walked out quite happy at the 16 inch pizza he'd just bought and set off home to demolish it.

Back at home Issei was watching TV, eating pizza and applying to Kuoh at the same time, his time in the subsea base had given him grades that he could enter high school with so upon entering them into the schools online application form it accepted him without any problems. He was invited to attend a meeting with the school principal where he would collect his uniform and a class list.

Happy with his accomplishments for today Issei decided to head to bed early, after cleaning out all the old possessions apart from working appliances and some bed covers Issei claimed his parents old room as his new one, after locking up and stripping down he fell asleep for what would be one of the worst night's sleep he has ever had.

"Issei, come on, we're going to the park." A woman's voice echoed.

"It sure is dead for a Sunday afternoon." A man's voice followed

"No! You're not taking my baby!" the woman's voice echoed out again this time in anger mixed with fear.

Then came a third voice Issei knew all too well.

"Mom! Dad!" a little boy's voice screamed in fear.

BANG!...BANG!

Issei woke up the next morning with a cold sweat running down his head breathing heavy clearly shaken by what he'd dreamt of the night before.

'Issei, was that…' E.V.E. began.

"Yeah, the day I was abducted by the government and the day my parents were murdered in cold blood." Issei said, hatred laced his words as he remembered the retribution he got on those responsible the day before.

After his shower and getting dressed using his nano forge system Issei called for a waste disposal van, he planned to get rid of the old fridge and his parent's old stuff. After the stuff was gone Issei surveyed the house, now looking back to normal aside from the outside being in need of tending to he decided to head back down to the commercial district to get two things, one was a new fridge, the other was an AI jack that would allow E.V.E. to take control of the houses different electrical devices as well as give her a some more space to operate in.

After buying his new items Issei went to a local store to get some groceries in since takeaway for every meal sounded great, but Issei had to watch his health and he didn't want his cooking knowledge to go to waste. Arriving home at around noon Issei started on dinner, while that was cooking he set up the AI jack and plugged E.V.E. in.

"Analysing building layout, taking control of appliances, now then let's get this place spotless." E.V.E. announced as the vacuum began to make rounds cleaning the dust out of the carpets. Issei meanwhile returned to the kitchen and hacked a local bank giving him an account with $1500 starting cash.

"E.V.E. I'm giving you access to my bank account I just 'acquired' change the bills from my father's old accounts to this one, also have a look at the stock markets and have fun making bankers cry." Issei said casually letting the AI into his account.

As Issei finished off his lunch consisting of duck rolls and fried rice E.V.E. popped up on the AI jack pedestal. She had taken on the form of a woman in a red cyber jumpsuit with long hair, he body shape was similar to the normal AIs in the sense that they all had the same style of body of Cortana, from the halo games of the Xbox 360 era of gaming.

"Haha, I just took 3 and a half thousand dollars of a crooked CEO trying to cut into a deal that's about to fall through in 3…2…1… there it goes." E.V.E. laughed speaking with joy in her synthetic voice like she was actually enjoying making people's lives a misery. With the house clean and money coming in, Issei decided to book a gardener and a house painter to come out and finish off the outside of the house since E.V.E. was pulling in about $500 an hour from making cold and calculative bets on the stock exchanges.

Issei had been home for the past 3 days, his new fridge had arrived, the house was looking back up to scratch and E.V.E. …. Well she wasn't happy that Issei had pulled her from her stock market base in the house to go to see the Academy and meet the principal. Issei was walking back from the office after collecting his uniform, walking back through the school he noticed a red haired beauty watching him from one of the older buildings on site.

'Damn, I'd hit that all night long!' Issei thought to himself after seeing the girl watching him.

'Well she does seem to be checking you out' E.V.E. agreed encouraging Issei to go for it when he started on Monday.

"Akeno, who was that leaving the main building just now?" The red haired girl spoke to her best friend and only other person in the room.

"Who? Him? That's Issei Hyoudou, sort of an enigma already here, he starts on Monday and from what I've seen of his records he'll be starting in class 2B, and he's crazy smart." the elegant girl with long black hair replied "Why? You interested in him already Rias?" she quickly added.

"In a way, something is different about him, I'm not sure but it's something powerful." The red haired girl replied, completely fixated on the boy leaving the school grounds.

**Ok that's the first two done, so if you haven't guessed it, Issei is an artificially enhanced human with his own AI, his body has been modified in so many ways it's difficult to call him human however he still looks the same, only he looks like he has already gone through the underworld training with Tannin. His body is also filled with Nanite reservoirs that allow him to flash forge anything he wishes including clothes, weapons and other items, although before he can create them he needs to know how to and that comes from him actually holding the object. I'm going to give it a week or two to see how this is received to see if I should continue it on. So please review so I can see if I should continue or just leave it as is. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cyber DxD - Hidden world

Issei had only just started at Kuoh, it was his first day and he'd only just finished his first set of lessons.

'Well that was easy.' E.V.E. Commented on how easily Issei had finished the lessons.

'Well yeah, remember we did all our high school exams while we were in that cell. Doesn't help that you have access to internet and all the answers you need.' Issei said back using his neural link.

Issei and E.V.E. were so focused on their conversation they had failed to notice a blonde haired boy approach them.

"Excuse me." The boy said bringing Issei and E.V.E. out of their conversation.

"I'm sorry to bother you but my name is Kiba Yuuto, I don't suppose you could come with me it's just a friend of mine would like to meet you." Kiba introduced himself, asking Issei to follow him.

'Kiba Yuuto, class 2A, member of the occult research club, the academy's most difficult club to join with the exception of the student council.' E.V.E. said pulling information from the academy files to put some more information to him.

'Yeah thanks, I don't think he's a threat, but I swear to god his gay vibe is off the chart so far.' Issei said jokingly.

'Same here GAYDAR is off the scale.' E.V.E. joked back.

Issei followed Kiba through the school grounds, both of them slightly annoyed at the girls of the academy making up bizarre fantasies of the two being in a 'forbidden relationship'. Issei slightly cringed at one of the fantasies of it being an S&M relationship.

"Fuck, are they always like this?" Issei asked as he finally had enough with the barrage of weird fantasies.

'I mean yeah some of them I'd quite happily spend all night with but seriously some of them are fucked up' Issei spoke to E.V.E. through the link.

'Sorry, but these are just too hilarious, these girls are up there with you. Never thought I'd see the day when you're embarrassed by a sex fantasy.' E.V.E. laughed at Issei's problems as he and Kiba walked through the school grounds.

"Yeah they're pretty bad today, but it's best to ignore them." Kiba said trying not to look directly at Issei.

Finally Issei and Kiba arrived at the old school building after surviving the gauntlet of fan girls making up rumours for them to get off to. The old school building reminded Issei of the other day, the red haired girl watching him from the window. His mind started to wander wondering what she could possibly want from him.

'She wants the D!' Issei thought to himself before E.V.E. shot him down.

'Simmer the fuck down hotshot, she probably wants to talk about you joining her club or something, remember what happened with that nurse back in the base. You tried it on and she slapped you so hard she reset most of your implants.' E.V.E. warned.

Issei walked into the room on the upper floor at the far end of the corridor, the room was covered in occult style drawings, with a pair of sofas facing one another, at the far end of the room sat a desk with a large comfy looking chair.

On one of the sofas sat a small young looking girl, E.V.E. immediately tagged her as Koneko Toujou, Issei was glad that E.V.E. was working even if there was nothing going on.

"Issei, this is Koneko Toujou, first year class 1C, she's the youngest member of the occult research club." Kiba introduced the young girl, Issei couldn't help but admire how cute she looked, despite thinking of what he'd do to her if let loose.

'Paedophile.' E.V.E. commented from the back of his mind

'Only looks like a grade schooler' Issei shot back.

'Same thing' E.V.E. teased.

"Oh my, could this be our latest member?" another voice Issei was unfamiliar with sounded from his right. Stood there was a girl with long black hair and other 'assets' that Issei couldn't take his eyes off.

'Akeno Himejima, third year, class 3A she's known as one of the two great ladies of this academy, the other being Rias Gremory, the president of this club.' E.V.E. spoke while pulling all sorts of files out to find more information on the group.

"Oh, where are my manors, I'm Akeno, club vice president. Pleasure to meet you Issei." Akeno introduced herself with her usual formal yet playful speech.

"Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you too." Issei answered struggling to keep his eyes above her bust line. Issei then looked off to a set of doors to the right of the room, the sound of running water similar to a shower coming from the other side.

'That isn't what I think it is, is it?' Issei asked E.V.E.

'Yes it is, it seems this club has a shower inside the club room.' E.V.E. sighed as Issei's head exploded with perverted thoughts, mostly about a wild night with rias in the shower.

Issei's perverted fantasies were shattered when as if she was reading his mind Koneko shot him down.

"…Perverts should die." Koneko muttered, Issei's face dropping to his feet.

Sometime later Rias emerged from the other room, her hair still damp from the shower. She took her seat at the desk on the back wall of the room. She looked straight at Issei and began.

"Now, Issei…"

An hour later after the discussions Issei left the club room, now a member of the ORC but still human.

"Why didn't you tell him about us?" Akeno asked Rias in a slightly concerned manor.

"I needed to confirm what I was feeling from the other day, he has a sacred gear and an extremely powerful one at that. However, without seeing it I have no idea what it might be. Best to let him assume we're a bunch of 'ghost hunters' and let him discover our world himself." Rias answered, she was counting on Issei having an encounter that would prove fatal, she would then step in and offer him a new life in exchange for his service.

"I see, but we need to assume that we'll be ready when he does have one of those 'fatal encounters'." Akeno mentioned, hoping that Rias would put Issei under watch.

"I have it covered, Koneko, would you be able to keep an eye on Issei and his home for me." Rias turned to the small white haired girl.

Once she had finished her mouthful of chocolate Koneko nodded, confirming Rias's order.

'Well, that was unexpected.' Issei thought disappointed at how rias hadn't sked him for more.

'Told you she wanted you to join the club.' E.V.E. shot back at the already semi depressed teen.

Issei finally arrived home, took his shoes off, plugged E.V.E. into the AI jack and sat down to watch TV. He was half way through Arpeggio of blue steel and was hooked, for him it was a great anime, battleships and babes, what's not to like?

"I really wish you wouldn't watch shows based on if you'd fuck any of the main characters." E.V.E. spoke out loud using the home sound system.

"Hey, I have to watch based on something." Issei answered opening a bag of popcorn he had lying on the coffee table. The episode had just started to get interesting as the battleships Haruna and Kirishima started attacking I-401 in the enclosed port of Yokosuka. I-401 had just slipped behind the two battleships when the doorbell rang and Issei had to pause the episode.

Retrieving E.V.E. from the AI jack he walked up to the door and used the door cam to see who was on the other side. A girl looking no more than 2 years older than him stood at the door, she had black hair and beautiful violet eyes, she wore a green dress shirt and a long black skirt but she didn't seem comfortable wearing it.

Issei opened the door cautiously, fearful that the government had tracked him down and that a sniper was waiting to put a bullet through his head.

"Issei Hyoudou?" she asked, Issei began to run through loads of scenarios just to prepare for anything.

"Yes, that's me, how may I help you?" Issei asked, still scanning the rooftops for any movement, or the glare of a sniper scope.

"Might I come in? I have things to discuss with you that you might find interesting." She asked, Issei nodded and showed her in, closing the door and letting out a sigh, at least now, whoever she was is now cut off from any back up should things get out of hand.

Issei prepared two cups of tea for himself and the girl, handing hers over first and sitting down opposite to her at the dinner table.

"I'm sorry, you have no idea who I am, do you? My name is Serafall, Serafall Sitri, and I'm here because a certain person at your school recommended you to work for me." She began, Issei's eyes propped up at the word work, and was slightly relieved that she didn't seem to be wanting trouble.

"If you're interested I'd like to test your abilities and see if you're capable of handling the job I'm offering." She continued.

"Sure I'm interested, what's the job?" Issei asked, wanting to know more so he could actually make a decision.

"It's a personal contractor, I get given contracts where people need something doing, I then hand them down to people such as yourself who go out and fulfil the contract and take the payment. You hand the money over to me and at the end of the week depending on how many contracts you complete, you get paid." Issei was taken back, he didn't think that he would be offered something like that, but to find out exactly what these contracts are he'd have to take this 'skills test'.

"Alright, I'm in. When can we do the test?" Issei asked, Serafall smiled and leaned forward onto the table.

"We start now." As she said it a flash of light surrounded Issei and Serafall, when Issei got his vision back Serafall was nowhere to be seen and Issei was now stood outside an abandoned warehouse. Issei looked around and saw a note next to the door into the warehouse. The note said: 'Issei, sorry for being so unexpected but I need to see how you handle a changing situation, inside this warehouse is a pest that needs killing, it's not too big of a problem but I want to see how you deal with it. Good luck. Levi… Serafall.' The last part Issei could have sworn she had tried to call herself something else but stopped herself before she finished writing it.

'Well this is fucked up, but I'm bored so let's see what this pest is, if it's a fucking spider then I swear to god.' Issei spoke to E.V.E. through the link as he entered the building.

'Issei, I'm seeing movement up ahead behind those boxes, I think that might be the pest.' E.V.E. said trying to find out what it is.

Issei walked up towards the boxes forging the silenced Glock to make the job easy. As he neared a woman stepped out from behind the stack of boxes catching Issei off guard.

"Wow, you smell delicious I wonder how you taste." The woman said. Just as Issei was trying to think of something to say back the woman grew the body of a full blown monster.

'Errm, E.V.E. what the fuck is that?' Issei asked trying to figure out just what the hell was going on.

'Fuck should I know, just kill it.' E.V.E. was panicked she had never seen or heard of a creature like this before, Issei did as he was told, flash forging a prototype blade that could heat the blade up to over 900˚C. He managed to dodge the first strike the creature made running his blade down its left side causing a huge amount of blood to gush from the wound. The monster roared and swung round hitting Issei and sending him flying across the building.

The impact would have broken every bone in a normal human's body, lucky for Issei the government saw to that problem. He charged back sliding under the monster once more swiping out its legs bringing the creature down. The creature wasn't done yet, it made an attempt to grab Issei only for him to cut its arm in two.

'We need to finish this now, that hit has left you with no shields, and the next hit will kill you from the shock.' E.V.E. spoke up notifying Issei of just how powerful this thing really was compared to him. He jumped up onto the monsters back and made a run directly for the neck, bringing his sword up he slashed sideways as he passed the head and rolled to the ground. A loud thud could be heard next to him, as he looked the creatures head was laying there on the ground and the body had collapsed to the floor.

"Well done Issei, I knew you could do it!" Issei was knocked to the ground by a girl jumping on him, the impact caused Issei to lose concentration and his 'Nova blade' disappeared. Issei found himself pinned to the ground by Serafall, only now she was wearing some magical girl, cosplay.

"What the hell is going on here Serafall?" Issei asked, he tried his best to sound pissed but the fact that Serafall had landed on top of his manhood really softened his voice.

"Call me Levi-tan, and that right there was a stray devil, someone who left their master and became, nasty monsters. Oh, by the way, I'm a Devil, not like her, she was evil, I'm a good devil." Serafall proudly puffed out her chest at that last part and spread her wings allowing proving to Issei that this was real.

After Issei had managed to get Serafall off him, the two talked for a bit about each other, Serafall's real name was Serafall Leviathan, she was one of the 4 great devil kings, and she had something called Evil pieces spare, she completely forgot to tell Issei what Evil pieces were, but he knew she had a few laying around. At the end of the conversation Serafall handed Issei a chess piece, well 8 of them to be exact.

"If you chose to take my job offer just put them to your chest, they'll do the rest, if not hand them over to your student president and say sera-nee says hello." Serafall said with a huge smile as she disappeared into a magic circle.

Finally back home Issei looked at the 8 pawns, they were glowing red, but faded as he distanced himself from them.

"Well that escalated quickly." E.V.E. said from the AI jack.

"You're not wrong there, saying that Serafall seems fun." Issei smiled back.

"You believe her?" E.V.E. questioned him.

"Well stranger things have happened, I'll sleep on it, but for now the answer is going to be ok." Issei said turning in for the night.

'There's a hidden world that humans don't know about, I want you to have a part to play in that world.' Serafall's words hanging in Issei's head as he drifted off to sleep.

**Ok that was pretty long, I really don't think that this has done the idea justice but yes, Issei will be part of Serafall's peerage, but he will be throwing his support in with the Gremory group in major parts of the story. So far I'm keeping it as IsseixSerafall, since I quite like Serafall's character. But anyway yes, the support for this has been great, so I'm going to continue. However I must stress that work and college will have to come first, so I can't guarantee regular updates, I'll just have to put up chapters as and when I'm available. Anyway please Review and if you have any suggestions as to where you think I should go with this feel free to drop me a PM or leave it in the reviews. Well that's all for now and I'll see you in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Cyber DxD

Issei was currently sat in the ORC clubroom with Rias and Serafall, apparently the two had found out of each other's intentions and wanted to work something out.

'Soo, why am I here again?' Eve spoke through the neural link, she had been dominating the stocks lately and had amassed some serious money by making others' lives a misery.

'Well since this is going to affect who we take orders from it might be useful to know as much as we can about them.' Issei answered. Rias and Serafall were currently discussing options about who gets Issei and how things would benefit him in various ways. Issei drifted off a while ago and wasn't really paying much attention, he was more interested in who would look better in his bed.

Before Issei could fanaticise any further Rias shot a question towards him that he wasn't expecting.

"So, Issei, who would you prefer to work under?" Rias asked, Issei nearly chocked on his drink that he'd pulled out of his bag, the question was sudden and in all honesty Issei wanted to be with both, besides nothing beats a harem.

"Well, errm, can't I support both?" Issei shrugged trying to make it seem he was being completely innocent with this. Eve gave him her usual 'stop thinking with your dick for 10 seconds' lecture that he used to get constantly back when he was a 'guest' of the government. Serafall gave a small smile and turned to Rias.

"Who said he can't be, how about we form a contract of lend lease?" Serafall asked. The idea would be Issei is Serafall's servant but most of the time would be under Rias unless something drastic happened. Serafall would ultimately have control but since Rias was a trusted friend of the family she could have him until Serafall needed him.

Issei accepted to the terms of this whole thing and received 4 of Serafall's pawns and 4 of Rias's, as his body started to change Issei blacked out, with no warning or even sense that he had blacked out.

Issei woke up 2 hour later at home, Eve was currently running through additional features that becoming a devil had given him including wings. Issei, fascinated by how his wings would look spread them out wide, they looked similar to bat wings but larger, Issei also noticed that small red and purple metallic looking pathways similar to those on circuit boards was engrained into the flesh of the wings.

Suddenly Eve's voice brought Issei out of his awe inspired trance.

"Issei look at this." Eve grabbed his attention and flashed a screen up displaying Issei's body as well as locations for all implants and modifications, he'd seen most of it before apart from 2 new features, one was something called 'demonic power control unit' or DPCU and the other located on his left hand was marked as unknown.

"Activate the unknown one." Issei asked, intrigue lacing is voice, he wanted to know what it was and what it did. As Eve activated the new modification Issei's left hand was surrounded by a red light. When it died down a red gauntlet sat on his hand, it was weird, the gauntlet didn't seem to do anything and for defence it was pretty poor since there was only the one on his left. It was then Issei felt a surge of power, as if he'd somehow gotten stronger without even trying.

After disabling it Issei felt back to normal, unknown to him that he'd just opened the flood gates to a power that hadn't been truly mastered for centuries.

The next day was Issei's day off, he hadn't really planned much for the day ahead but around noon he got bored and started flicking through the list of weapons he could flash forge. The list was only about 20 items long, and included his Glock and his sword, among the other weapons was an AUG-A3 assault rifle and a Barret XM109 20mm anti material rifle. Since he had nothing better to do he headed out to the mountains around Kuoh to do some target practice

It didn't take Issei long to find a spot where his shooting wouldn't be detected and using even the 20mm, it was a nice flat plateau with a view of the entire valley and what Issei was most pleased about is it overlooked a long stretch of land that was open and could perfect for a rifle range. It took him over an hour to set up some targets, mainly metal plates a square metre in size spread out at 500, 1500 and 3000 metres, once back in his holdup Issei forged the XM109, loaded a round and took aim.

As Issei lined up his shot he slowed his breathing, made a quick check on the wind and fired, BANG! The 20mm pushed Issei back even lying prone as the shot flew off towards the middle target, he watched the tracer from his shot drop towards the target but ultimately.

'Miss, not far off but still a miss.' Eve called acting as Issei's spotter, he may have implants but he was trained to go without them in case of an EMP attack or something going wrong while on a mission. Issei was a little rusty but found his mark the next shot. Again the rifle unloaded and sent its shot screaming down range towards the target but this time, eve didn't even need to say anything, even at 1500 metres the sound of a steel plate being hit was clear.

'Still a little low, try switching your augments on.' Eve called as the shot had hit just above the ground on the target. Doing as he was told Issei switched on his implants, switched the magazine to a fresh one, steadied his breathing, and then fired. BANG…BANG…BANG. 3 rounds down range and 3 targets obliterated as Issei stood up and recalled the rifle. '3 shots, 3 hits, all centre targets, good shooting.' Eve examined the shots noticing the difference between Issei with and without implants. He spent most of the afternoon up on the mountain, shooting targets that he had set up.

Unknown to Issei 4 sets of eyes were watching him form the trees near his spot on the mountain top.

"You sure that's him Raynare?" A tall man with an overcoat and hat whispered.

"Yeah that's him, Issei Hyoudou, or subject 1 to the Japanese government. Answered a woman wearing what most would call a bondage outfit.

"I can feel his power from here, what do you think Mittelt." A woman looking about mid-twenties asked a young looking girl about a year or two younger than Issei.

"Yes, he definitely has a secret gear, Kokabiel will want him out of the way before he puts his plan into motion." The young girl replied.

The 4 continued to watch as Issei packed up his rifle after his target practice and leave the area.

**Ok so there you have it, chapter 3, Issei is now in a form of loan contract between Rias and Serafall. Sorry this took so long to upload but I only had last week off work and well low and behold the internet went down in my area. (In fairness it was to install fibre optic running 8 times quicker than my usual internet speeds, so yeah I'm upgrading at the end of the month XD) If I'm honest this chapter was a little dull but I really wanted to get the boring and tedious shit out of the way so I could get to the nice juicy fighting and maybe even lemons *hint hint*, bus yes as I was saying, I completely agree if you think this chapter was substandard but it had to be done. Anyway the first arc is now underway and the next will be a series of skirmishes against the fallen angels and the exiled exorcists. Any suggestions on where this should go please feel free to drop them into a review or PM me. Anyway I've got to sign off for now, till next time. **


End file.
